The application generally relates to a method and apparatus for cutting a groove in a road surface. The application relates more specifically to method and apparatus for cutting grooves of a precise depth in a road surface using distance sensors to provide feedback.
Road surface markings are required on paved roadways to provide signals and information for road traffic. Stripes are typically painted on either side of the road and between traffic lanes to indicate the width of the traffic lanes in which the vehicle can travel. Visibility and uniformity of road markings is important to provide consistency and certainty for driver safety.
Road stripes may be applied by traditional line painting techniques such as spraying or rolling a painted line along the road surface. More recently, reflective tapes have been used on road surfaces to provide greater visibility and uniformity than painting techniques can provide. In either case, road stripes are exposed to the effects of traffic, tire wear and road construction equipment, e.g., snow plow blades.
Intended advantages of the disclosed systems and/or methods satisfy one or more of these needs or provide other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.